(AU) The Bitter-Sweet Story of a Kuroko Tetsuya
by littlelionfire
Summary: Childhood nurtures innocence, innocence nurtures dreams, and in the case of a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya, these dreams were the ultimate demise of his body, heart, and soul. This is the bitter-sweet tale of a dream made, flourishing, and dying.


**(AU) The Bitter-Sweet Story of a Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

**This story is based off of the manga (made into an anime) written by Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball/The Baskteball That Kuroko Plays. All rights and ownership of the things mentioned in here that are from the manga/anime goes to **  
**Tadatoshi Fujimaki, as I do not own anything but the few OC characters I will slip in here and there to boost the plot.**

* * *

_The Bitter-Sweet Story of a Kuroko Tetsuya is an AU based off of the manga/anime Kuroko no Basuke, written by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The characters that will be in this story will consist of the Generation of Miracles, Seirin, Momoi Satsuiki, and members in the Yosen, Kaijo, Too, Rakuzen, and Kirisaki Daichi teams, as well as Ogiwara Shigehiro. Nigou will be intertwined in here as well.  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_People are full of contradictions._

_They want to be missed._

_They don't want to be missed._

_They hope to be loved._

_They are disgusted by love._

_They pray to be remembered._

_They will do their best to not remember._

_These thoughts are shown in everybody's actions, facial expressions, words, eyes._

_Going from one side and then turning around and switching sides quicker than one can blink. _

_**Yes,**_** _no_**_**. **_

_**This, **_**that**_**. **_

_**Right, **_**wrong**_**. **_

_On and on, circling around each other, mixing themselves until you cannot tell which side is up and which is down. When you are in your childhood, though you do contradict yourself, you are not lost in the phony world of lies. Your soul is pure, your innocence too great to be tainted. And that time period is where your dreams come alive; your hopes become apparent in your eyes. Your spirit is wild and free, stretching bigger than the land or sea, stretching past the horizon and flying into the never-ending space. Nothing can touch you, for you just laugh back into fear's face because you know. You have those who love you, and you are okay. Your innocence protects you, shields you._

_ And in that way, it is the ultimate demise of your happiness. _

_At least, that is what happened to me. _

_I was too naïve. Too dumb, and too happy to realize what was happening. To realize that I was caught, caught up in innocence and the lies it can hold, as well as the truths. Too blind to realize that what was in front of me was impossible to get, was never mine to begin with. And when I opened my eyes, I found my youth gone. My heart torn out of my chest. And my dreams, wishes, hopes, all lying around my feet in crystal fine broken pieces._

_ I was no longer anyone in front of those I wanted to be someone to._

_ I was no longer loved and found it hard to love. _

_And I was forgotten in the minds of those it was most important to be remembered by. _

_I was a broken doll, once pristine and beautiful, now cracked. With one touch, I would fall apart. This is my story. A story of a boy, growing up to be a man, but unlike many stories written that end up in happy endings one way or another, this one ends with a bitter taste. It did not begin with that bitterness though, no. _

_My story began bright, beautiful, and sweet. _

**And that, my friends, is where I will start.**

* * *

Hello everyone. I am LittleLionFire. This is my first Fan-Fiction written, ever. I am an active role-player, if that counts! (^0^)

Anyways, this is the start of my story.

I know it is not a lot, but criticism is actually appreciated and welcomed. Something that you think is wrong, just say so! I would appreciate it if it is written in a professional like way, instead of ranting. I do not think anyone would like someone ranting at them, so if you could avoid that, I would very much like that!

Other than that, I hope you all like it!

-** LittleLionFire**


End file.
